Alya's Plan
by Steamlion
Summary: Alya has a plan to make Marinette closer to Adrien, first she thinks it failed but it didn't, follow the story to find out did Marinette and Adrien are together at the end or not. There's gonna be Adrienette , Marichat , LadyNoir , reveal , post-reveal and an akuma.
1. Alya's Plan Ch1

Chapter 1

It was a normal school day in Paris, France. Alya was up bright and early and already on her way to school. As she reached the stairs to the front door, she saw Nino coming from the other direction. They had agreed to meet early that day.

"Good morning, Nino!" she began. "We both know that Mari and Adrien are perfect for each other. But Mari can't get up the nerve to talk to him, and he's so dense that he can't see what's right in front of him! We have to do something to get them together."

"Uh oh," Nino said, "I know that look. You have a plan, don't you?"

"Yeah, so listen…" She told Nino her plan.

After 15 minutes Adrien came to school and he saw Nino. He went straight to Nino and greeted him.

"Good morning, Dude." Nino said.

"Good morning..." Adrien replied, trying not to yawn.

"Do you have some free time to chill tomorrow?"

"Umm...I think I have 30 minutes between my photoshoots" He responded.

"Okay call me when you're free"

"Sure..."

The class was about to start and everyone was seated when Marinette came. She wasn't late but still she had overslept. She sat down right as the class began. Alya gave her a note carefully, trying not to let the teacher see and take the note, fearing she would read it aloud. Marinette picked up the note and read it.

"Hey girl, wanna chill tomorrow?"

She got her pen and wrote down: "Okay, I'm free anytime."

Alya read Marinette's answer and wrote back, "I'll call you when I'm ready to go out, I have some work to do first." _So far, so good._ She thought.

The next day Alya quickly finished her homework and waited for Nino to contact her.

Meanwhile, Adrien's first photoshoot was over, so he called Nino. "Good news, dude. There was a delay, so we get an hour instead of 30 minutes."

"Cool, you're in the park right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, wait for me I'm coming".He ended the call and texted Alya.

"Alya, you have an hour for your plan, so, good luck." Alya read it and grinned. She called Marinette, telling her to meet her at the mall ASAP.

It was no coincidence that both Adrien's group and Marinette's group were headed to the same mall.


	2. At The Mall Ch2

Chapter 2

It's Saturday and everything is going according to Alya's plan. She and Marinette have just arrived at the mall, where Alya knows that Adrien and Nino are waiting. Soon, they'll all meet up.

After 5 minutes of Marinette staring dreemily into the posters of Adrien around her, the two groups met. Alya greeted the boys and she offered to walk together. Marinette was so embarrassed she couldn't even see Alya and Nino's grins. Then Nino said he wanted to try the muffins in the new bakery which opened a week ago.

They walked over to the bakery counter for their order. Nino ordered a muffin, while everyone else ordered croissants. They found a table and sat down. After a minute their orders came. They all were satisfied but Marinette didn't like the taste like they did. Adrien saw Marinette's frown and asked her whats wrong.

"Marinette, whats wrong?"

"Uhh...N-nothing."

Alya looked at Nino and he nodded.

"I have to go to the toilet, be right back!" Alya said and left.

"I heard that a new album of one of my favorite bands just released. I'm going to the music shop!" Nino said and was about to leave

"Wait, Nino," Adrien interrupted, "let's all go together"

"O-okay… Wait for Alya and come to the music shop or she will wonder where are we." He left.

Marinette gave the croissant another chance but she still disliked it.

"Okay what's up with this croissant," she muttered.

"I don't know, it seems fine to me." Adrien replied, curious as to why she was so upset.

"You gotta be kidding me, come to my family's bakery to see what a real croissant is!" The second she heard what she said her face turned red.

"Okay, let's wait for Nino and Alya and go to the bakery and see"

"Ok-kay le-let's wait..." She didn't belive this was happening.

They waited about a minute for Alya to come back and another 2 for her to finish her croissant. Marinette couldn't watch Alya eating that vile substance, but she couldn't even glance at Adrien, so she was looking down and she was blushing a little bit waiting for Alya to finish.

They went to the music store and found Nino.

"Hey, dude, are you going to buy anything, because we are going to Marinette's parent's bakery."Adrien said. And Marinette blushed hard. Alya was behind them looking at Nino's face and grinning.

"No, I was just looking, let's go."

Alya's plan was going exactly as expected, " _So far, so good_ " She thought, grinning.


	3. At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery Ch3

Chapter 3

As soon as Nino was ready to go, the four friends walked to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Once they got there, Marinette told her friends to find a nice place to sit and wait for her. She went in the kitchen and told her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I brought my friends to try your croissants."

"Okay sweetie, grab as many as you need." Sabine told her.

"Thanks, mom!" Marinette grabbed four croissants and found her friends sitting next to a table.

"Okay, now try these ones and be amazed!" She smiled at them.

Adrien took a bite, then he froze and said to Marinette, "Oh my god!This is heavenly, Marinette! You were right the whole time."

"I know. The one we got from that bakery tasted like soap!"

He smiled and Marinette felt like it's a dream and then his phone rang. He got a message from Natalie (his father's assistant). " _Your father wants you to come back home to talk to you_ "

"Sorry, I have to go." He said.

"I'm coming with you, dude, I have to go home." Nino responded.

"Wait, Nino" He said. "Marinette how much do I owe you?" Adrien asked politely.

"Oh… It-it's free." She said.

"Thanks! Goodbye!" And Nino and Adrien left the bakery.

"Yeah...Goodbye."

"So girl, I can see the sparks!" Alya teased.

"Well it was a nice day..."

"Nice day! OMG Mari, do you now how much progress you made today! I'm proud of you! " Alya screamed. And they both went to Marinette's room to talk about it.

It was late at night and Marinette and Adrien were alone in there rooms and it was time for there night patrol.

Adrien's room

"Plagg it's time for the patrol!"

"Ugh… Already, gimme a break"

"No breakes for you you have been sleeping all day" He said.

"Well I'm a ca-a-a-aa-aaa-t" And Plagg was sucked in the Chat Noir ring.

Meanwhile in Marinette's room

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said and transformed into Ladybug and flew on top of the Eiffel Tower where Chat Noir was waiting her.

"Good Evening, My lady."

"Hi Chat."

"I have to tell you something."

"I hope it's not a pun."

"NO! Why do you always treat me like a joke?! I love you, Ladybug! I'm tired of playing this game. Tell me do you have feelings or not!"

"Uh-h...Chat I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else." Her words broke his heart.

"Of course you are!"He left.

He was now in civilian form and was hating everything, except his friends.


	4. Stay here or Move on Ch4

**AN:Thank you for the support! And here is what some of you were waiting for. (It's longer than usual, do you prefer long or short chapter, tell me.)**

It's Monday and it's time for learning. As usual Nino and Alya were going to wait Adrien but he was there already still sleepy but early. He managed to go to school early because he couldn't sleep all night long. He was heartbroken. He was full of feelings. He was curios who Ladybug loves. He was angry because he was too annoying for her. He was confused because he didn't experience such a feeling feeling before.

"Hi dude!" Nino snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Hi." Adrien murmured at him.

"Is something wrong?" Nino asked.

"No, I'm just tired, that's all"

"Adrekins!" A sharp voice broke the silence between the boys. It was Chloe. "I missed you so much this weekend.I didn't know what to do. Do you wanna go on a date today?...Um, are you even listening?!"He heard her just fine but he just ignored her. "Are you going on a date with me or not?!"

"No." He responded quietly.

"Excuse me!"

"I said, No! I'm not in the mood to go on a date!" He raised his voice.

"Okay, then" She said angry and went to Sabrina. "Sabrina, what did Marinette do with his mind yesterday. She totally blackmailed him or something!"

Meanwhile Nino continued his conversation with Adrien.

"Wanna go to the mall with me instead?" He said it like it was a joke.

"Not in the mood for that neither."

"I'm with Alya, come if you need to talk" Nino wanted to leave him alone, he knew something was up.

"Okay."

"Alya, he isn't the same Adrien as yesterday, I think it's something about his father." He said worried.

"How bad is he." She asked.

"He rejected Chloe." Nino said

"Yeah, he wouldn't do it normally..."

"Hi!" Marinette showed up.

"Oh, Mari, what is this special day, you're here on time!" Alya asked

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." and Alya's grin appeared.

The school bell rang, the class was about to start. All students were on there seats and the science class began.

"Good morning, students. The quick tests I gave you on Friday are very bad you'll see your results at the end of the class"

After sometime

"Don't forget about your homework and go get your tests they are on the empty desk over there. Alya would you come here, I need to talk to you?"

"Okay..."

"Listen, Alya, here is your test I'm very disappointed in your results. I will call your mother later to discuss this problem" Alya got her test and went to her and Marinette's desk

 _"_ _A failure, if I studied harder yesterday I could have passed but I was busy thinking and rethinking this stupid plan which is a faliure as well_ " She thought. She ran away into the girls bathroom. A black butterfly flew in her test.

"Hello, Master Mind, this is Hawk Moth, I think I remember you, it looks like things aren't going your way again. I'll give you the power to read peoples minds and predict possible outcomes in the future. But you must give me something in return."A man spoke in her mind.

"Yes Hawk Moth!" And Alya became Master Mind. She went outside and started telling the future to citizen and it was a lie they became all sad because they believed her (another power). She became stronger and stronger with every person she made sad.

Out of nowhere Chat Noir's baton extended and was about to hit the figure in black suit with orange stripes but it moved slightly to the left and dodged the baton. Then Ladybug's yoyo was about to hit her but she dodged again. Ladybug and Chat Noir started atacking together but she dodged every strike. Ladybug told Chat to follow her. They went in an alley and started talking.

"Chat first I'm glad you are not the akuma and I'm sorry about the way I talked to you"

"Don't worry about that. Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. I need your help. Do you have ideas?"

"Well what is her trick?"

"Mind manipulation?" Ladybug wondered.

"What if she reads minds!"

"Okay, let's try that, think about attacking but just don't sweat it, do whatever you want and most importantly don't think about your civilian life."

"Okay."

After some time of trying not to think they managed to capture the akuma.

"Chat listen, I'm not exactly the one you should fall for, I'm not better than you I'm just the worst. Don't be sad I don't want you to become an akuma too, move on, my love life is't the best but if I get rejected too I'll move on, we have to stop Hawk Moth not give him opportunities to terrorize Paris."

"Okay, you are right. I'm going to move on, but I'm still going to love you."

"Goodbye Chat, see you soon!"

"Goodbye, My lady."

 **AN:What do you think? Hope you liked it. Need more interaction beetween Mari/LB and Adrien/CN? Wait for the next chapter :P :D. I plan to do a Adrienette and Marichat chapter so stay thanks to: Miraculous Potterhead, Eclipsiscat, Itmiller2002 and you for reading my story! BB**


	5. A sweet MariChat Ch5

**AN:It's the moment I have been waiting for... The MariChat Chapter!**

Chat Noir went back home. He was now Adrien Agreste and was so happy that his ladybug is talking to him but he knew she was right, he had to move on. He tried to sleep but he couldn't all he could think of was Ladybug. He transformed again after 10 minutes and went out for a walk but on the rooftops. He was lonely he wanted someone to talk with. He saw Marinette's room and the lights were on so he was about to visit her.

Marinette's POV

"Tikki, I hope Chat is alright he seemed fine today when we fought the akuma."

"He is going to be alright, Marinette. Don't worry." Tikki replied. A weird noise interrupted their conversation.

"What was that?Oh… It's Chat, Tikki hide!" Marinette went to the trapdoor on the ceiling, opened it and climbed to the balcony. Chat Noir was there, smirking.

"Good evening, princess." He said.

"Hi, Chat Noir."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Yeah… what do you wanna talk about."

"About the akuma today"

"Okay came in, it's cold outside."

"You have a nice room..." He looked at the posters of Adrien.

"It's not what you think it is I'm just so into fashion..."

"Yeah… right" He smiled.

"Okay, you got me, I like him." She confessed

" _Wait, what Marinette likes me!"_ He thought.

"Why are you staring?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what do you like in him so much."

"Well, he's nice, handsome and very kind." He felt butterflies in his stomach.

" _What is going on now I'm falling for Marinette. Be cool, Adrien, be cool."_ He thought. "I'm glad your love life is going just fine."

"What do you mean _"fine"_ I'm so in love with him I can't even talk normally around him!"

" _What?!In love?"_

"This is very emotional, do you wanna talk about something else?"

"No, I wanna go home and tired from the akuma first can I kiss you, princess?" She blushed.

"I guess you can." And kissed him because she felt felt like the perfect moment for both of them.

"Good night, princess."

He went back home and was ready to move on. He loves Marinette.


	6. Cute Tomatoes Ch6

Adrien went back home from his conversation with Marinette and felt really good. He detransformed and laid on his bed. He fell asleep after a hour of thinking and re-thinking.

He went to school not sleepy at all, his feelings were exciting him. And then Marinette came. He felt the butterflies again.

Adrien went back home from his conversation with Marinette and felt really good. He detransformed and laid on his bed. He fell asleep after a hour of thinking and re-thinking.

He went to school not sleepy at all, his feelings were exciting him. And then Marinette came. He felt the butterflies again.

 _"Keep it cool, she likes you back!"_ He tought. He went to Marinette and said. "Umm... Marinette can i talk to you..." He saw Alya making weird happy faces "...in private."

She blushed. "Okay" and started following him.

They are alone now.

"Marinette I wanted to tell you that..." every word were getting harder to pronounce "...that I love you."

She blushed like a tomato. " I love you too, Adrien."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Then she broke the hug. And leaned in for a kiss. She kissed. And then his was the tomato. She broke the kiss to breathe. Then he kissed her. They looked like to cute tomatoes kissing each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?' He asked between the kisses.

"Yes."

"Will you go to the dances with me?"

"Of course."

They went back to class holding hands. It was going so good... but then Chloe came.

"Adrikiiiiins!" she ran to him. "What?! You are cheating on me?!"

"No Chloe I am nit cheating on you because we were not together."

"WHAT?! NOT TOGETHER?!"

Alya saw the scene and texted Adrien: "damn agreste"

"I can't bare looking at her stealing you from me! I am calling daddy and he is putting her in jail!" And she ran away.

"What is her problem?" Marinette said.

"Jealousy..." and Marinette blushed. "Let's go to class, cutie tomato." You would imagine a blush can't go worse than a tomato but it actually went for Marinette.

"O-kay..."ool, she likes you back!" He tought. He went to Marinette and said. "Umm... Marinette can i talk to you..." He saw Alya making weird happy faces "...in private."

She blushed. "Okay" and started following him.

They are alone now.

"Marinette I wanted to tell you that..." every word were getting harder to pronounce "...that I love you."

She blushed like a tomato. " I love you too, Adrien."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Then she broke the hug. And leaned in for a kiss. She kissed. And then his was the tomato. She broke the kiss to breathe. Then he kissed her. They looked like to cute tomatoes kissing each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?' He asked between the kisses.

"Yes."

"Will you go to the dances with me?"

"Of course."

They went back to class holding hands. It was going so good... but then Chloe came.

"Adrikiiiiins!" she ran to him. "What?! You are cheating on me?!"

"No Chloe I am nit cheating on you because we were not together."

"WHAT?! NOT TOGETHER?!"

Alya saw the scene and texted Adrien: "damn agreste"

"I can't bare looking at her stealing you from me! I am calling daddy and he is putting her in jail!" And she ran away.

"What is her problem?" Marinette said.

"Jealousy..." and Marinette blushed. "Let's go to class, cutie tomato." You would imagine a blush can't go worse than a tomato but it actually went for Marinette.

"O-kay..."

 **AN: Sorry guys i I made you wait so much I was busy and couldn't updatethe story and then I didn't have inspiration. Whatever... hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Friday Afternoon Ch7

Almost a week ago Marinette and Adrien got together and now they are spending more time together and Alya is feeling really happy that her plan succeeded after all. Marinette and Adrien were going out together to the mall and were really having fun.

Friday at the Mall

"Mari, do you want ice cream?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay. Let's go." Adrien bought two ice creams and paid for them.

Mari get a message from Alya.(hey the dances are soon I'm coming to help you pick a cute outfit) "Adrien, I have to go sorry but see you tonight at school dance" And she gave him a slight kiss on lips.

"I will come pick you up then, at 8 o'clock."

She giggled. "Okay." And headed home. Adrien smiled.

At Marinette's room

Marinette went really happy into her room. And saw Alya.

"GIRL, TELL ME ALL THE DEEDS!"

"Alya you scared me!"

"Yeah, yeah tell me now"

"We were at the mall walked, talked... kissed."

"KISSED?! AHHHH..." And Alya started fangirling.

"Yeah calm down."

"My child is growing up... ahhh... (._.)"

"Help me find a cute outfit."

"Fine." And she jumped in her closet. "This isn't bad..."

Meanwhile in Adrien's room

Nathalie knocks on his room. "Come in." Adrien responded. Nathalie came in.

"Adrien, your father demands you wear this costume tonight. It's from his line."

"Okay Nathalie." She left the costume on his bad and left the room. Plagg came out and went to the costume.

"Uhhh... this isn't my precious camembert. But it's fancy."

"Thanks, Plagg."

At Marinette's room

"Marinette!" Alya screamed from Marinette's closet.

"Yeah?"

"I found this!" Alya came out with a pink dress with red belt and flower prints from the waist down.

"Yeah. This is good, I'm going to wear this. Will he like it?"

"LIKE IT?! He will get a nosebleed!" She said and laughed like a villain.

"I hope not."

"I'm just kidding. Now go and try it!" Alya pushed Marinette and the bathroom and gave her the dress. Marinette comes out the bathroom dressed

Alya gasped. "You look amazing... Now let's do our hairs and makeup"

"You like it?!"

"Yeah, not like i will lie to you." And Alya went to the bathroom with her dress. After a minute she came out.

"You look good too!"

"I know, Mari."

 **AN: I'm posting a chapter becauce I feel like I need to compensate. It's for you guys! Thank you for reading and following 3.**


	8. Friday Night Ch8

There were 30 minutes left before Adrien came and Marinette and Alya were still preparing. Alya managed to make up on her and Marinette as well as fixing their hairs.

"Marinette I made it on time! Okay Adrien sgould be coming in 5 minutes and don't forget how to talk! I will he going Nino should be waiting for me."

"Okay. Bye Alya you're the best!"

"Yes I am! Bye!" Alya opened the trapdoor and left the room.

"Tikki, how do I look?" Marinette said and Tikki came from behind her pillow.

"Great! You just need to stop stuttering around Adrien."

"Okay I will try!"

"That's the spirit!" Tikki cheered.

Marinette went downstairs to see her parents and wait for Adrien. She waited a bit and saw a limousine stoping infront of the building. She said goodbye to her parents and left tge bakery. She saw Adrien there.

"Hello." Adrien greeted.

"Hi, Adrien."

"Let's go in." He gave her a hand.

"Okay" She smiled, grabbed his hand and went inside when he opened her the door. Then he got inside.

The ride was smooth and quiet, it was obvious that they were in love with each other but it was still hard to show it. The limousine stopped and they got outside. Mariand Adrien were infront of the school now. People were looking at them because they just got out of a limousine. They got inside and found Alya and Nino waiting for them. The friends started dancing. After aome time the slow music started and Marinette blushed as she heard it starting. They started dancing together. It was magical. After the slow dance Marinette said she wanted to go to the bathroom and calmly walked away. She saw Alya and went to her.

"Alya can you talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure thing!"

They went to the bathroom.

"I danced with Adrien. Ahhhh..."

"Yes you did it. I knew you can. No go before he start to worry."

"Okay!" Marinette said and left the bathroom and Alya followed her.

Chloe overheard their conversation and came out from one of the stals.

"She won't steal my Adrikins. I won't let her!" She said and left the bathroom furious trying to find Marinette. "Where is that brat!?" She accidentally hit the school janitor.

"Hey watch out where are you going!" He said from the floor because she tripped him.

"EXCUSE ME?! Do you know who are you talking to? I am the mayor's daughter it means daddy is the mayor!"

"But I haven't done anything, you tripped me!"

"You are blaming me?! I am gonna tell daddy!"

"He can't fire me."

"You're right, let's go to the principal too" He got really upset. "Now get lost, I have other things to do!"

He left the school, sad. Hr sat on the stairs at the entrance of the school and looked down while a black butterfly came down from the sky.


	9. King's Word Ch9

**Welcome, welcome to the new chapter. Today you will know what happened after the dance and see a new akuma. Tganks for the feedback I am doing this for you 3**

"I am Hawk Moth I will give you the power to change people but I want Ladybug and Chat Noir' s miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth." He said that and a black cloud surrounded him and when it disappeared he was turned into "King's word". He entered the school where the students were and shouted.

"Where is Chloe Bourgeois?!" The party ended. Adrien and Marinette looked at him and said in union: "I have to go!" And then both of them ran away. They hid somewhere and transformed there. Then they both ran back to the students and saw each other.

"Good evening, my lady. Will you share a dance with me?" He gave her his hand.

"Not now, kitty." She ignored his hand. "While you are fooling around he is turning innocent people into his servants." She pointed at King's word.

"I want you to find me Chloe Bourgeois!" Then all people ran away searching for her. "I am King's word and this city is under my control!"

"King's word, you can't make people do whatever you want no matter their own opinion!"

"Isn't that what she is doing?!"

"You don't have to be like her." Tge villain hesitated to attack after that because Ladybug was right. But something in his mind made him angrier and he got some kind of a staff and pointed it at the heroes. "You will make perfect warriors!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug dodged all of his blasts. After some time they managed to stop the akuma but if they were just a bit late Paris would be thrown into chaos. Ladybug threw her lucky charm in the air and made all people normal, independent citizens. They her earings rang.

"Chat, I have to go."

"Me too!" He heard his miraculous beep. "Goodbye"

"Bye, Chat." She said and they both ran away. And later came back as Marinette and Adrien. They found each other.

"Marinette, let's go outside." He said that because the school was going to lock their doors and leave because the akuma.

"Okay" she followed him to the stairs.

"Look the car is waiting for us. It will get you to the bakery."

"No, there is nk need to..." She blushed.

"I insist."

"Okay." She said and got in the car. It drove for a bit and stopped infront of the bakery. The students got out of it.

"Tonight was a great night!"

"Yeah. It really was." They holded hands looking at each other's eyes. Then Adrien leaned in and kissed her making her blush. He broke the kiss.

"This was great too." He said.

"Yeah... it was." She blushed even harder. "I will go now."

"Good night."

"Bye." She went inside the bakery and was so satisfied and shocked she wanted to scream. She got up to her room and let Tikki show.

"TIKKI! Adrien kissed me!"

"I told you, if you relax it will happen again."

"AGAIN!?" She screamed but was actually happy.

 **Yes, Mari, there will be more... Yes, my readers and followers, there will be more... Hyped?**


	10. Adrienette Fluff Ch10

**AN: When it's bold and italic they are texting, when it's just italic they are thinking the thing in italic and when it's just bold it means it's author's note. I point this out to avoid confusion.**

Marinette couldn't sleep so she was thinking about Adrien and their kiss two hours before falling asleep. She woke up early not sleepy and ran to school. She was so in love right now that she forgot that there aren't classes today. She realized when she went to school and waited so time for the doors to open. She went back home and daydreamed about Adrien.

"Ah… Adrien." She was talking to her self. "Maybe I should see him… but I can't go to his place and ask him out. Hmmm..." She was thinking about how she could talk to him and ask him if they can meet. "Oh, I know!" An idea came to her mind. She got her phone out and found his number. It wasn't really hard to get this idea but she wasn't on her mind. She could only think about the kiss. She started texting him.

 _M: Hi Adrien._ She texted, she waited a bit for his response.

Meanwhile in Adrien's room

Adrien was asleep and Plagg was savouring his precious camembert. The sound the phone made woke him up. He groaned and his curiosity made him check what was it. He got up and unlocked his phone. He saw that Mari texted him. He responded.

 ** _A: Hi_**

 ** _M: I was wondering if you want to meet up today._**

 ** _A: I'd love to. Where?_**

 ** _M: Do you want to go to The Louvre? After 30 minutes?_**

 ** _A: Okay sure. See you there._**

 ** _M: :)_**

 ** _A: :)_**

They both got ready for their "meeting up" as Mari called it but she wanted a date. After 25 minutes Adrien was their early so she wouldn't have to wait for him. And after a minute or two she came. She looked at him and blushed. She thought. _Be confident. Be confident!_ She went to him.

"Hi, Adrien. Thanks for waiting for me." She said clearly to her surprise.

"Hi ,Mari and no problem. Let's go in." He said friendly trying not to make her a stuttering mess.

"Yeah ,let's go in. That's why we came ,to go in. Hehehe..." She couldn't help it. She was this awkward girl around him.

They both went in and looked around the museum and it's exhibitions. They were having more fun talking to each other than looking around the all the things they could see in a museum like The Louvre. After sometime they got bored and went outside.

"Do you want ice cream?" He asked politely.

"Uhh… If you want to…" She calmed down. "Okay."

"Let's go." He got her hand gently making her blush. "Uh… sorry. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's okay." She said and they went to the park for ice cream. They got two vanillas and started talking again.

"Thanks for the ice cream, again." She added.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

They continued talking about all sorts of things and sometimes they were forgetting about their ice creams. The molted ice cream was going down the ice cream cone and was reaching their hands which reminded them to eat the ice cream.

After they finished their ice creams they continued to talk. They just couldn't stop. They spent a lot of time together today and this was far from Marinette's dreams and hopes. Of course it had it's end. Nathalie informed Adrien on his phone that he has a piano lesson.

"Sorry, I have to go. I don't want to but my father gets angry easy and I don't want trouble." He got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Okay, I understand" She stood up too.

"Thanks. Bye." He was about to turn around and go. But something went out of Marinette's mouth.

"Bye, I love you." She blushed extremely red at the second she said it.

"I love you too, Mari." He said and kissed her red cheek.

"Sorry for keeping you, you're gonna be late." She said embarrassed.

He giggled. "Yeah, I will go. And I'll miss you."

"I… I will miss you too."

"Bye." And he turned around and left leaving her and her extreme blush.

"Bye..."

 **AN: Yes TEN CHAPTERS! Thank you guys for reading and following my story. You make this story possible! My idea never came so far in the plot and I'm starting to plan on how to do the reveal. So stay hyped and don't miss it by following the story if you haven't already. You're amazing! And i know i repeat that a lot -_- ... sorry about that.**

 **Bianca di' Angelo1** **08-07-2016** **Comiciner** **08-27-2016** **ContestshippingRose** **08-04-2016** **Demonleonhart** **08-20-2016** **Diviglay** **08-29-2016** **Eclipsiscat** **08-03-2016** **Eyr331** **08-04-2016** **08-06-2016** **LadyNoir FanFiction Reader** **08-06-2016** **LuckyTiger03** **08-08-2016** **May May love** **08-27-2016** **MediaGeekGirl** **08-04-2016** **Miraculous Potterhead** **08-03-2016** **Miraculous Rules** **08-29-2016** **Ryosuke Takahashi** **08-03-2016** **Ysera Usagi** **08-04-2016** **Zeldapeachmm** **08-20-2016** **arcticredfox** **08-29-2016** **brianttherman29** **08-27-2016** **jazmintkd35** **08-05-2016** **kukaigirl4** **09-09-2016** **laurakam108** **09-10-2016** **melody44899** **08-17-2016** **08-04-2016** **sakura angel dark** **08-15-2016** **snakegirl248** **08-20-2016** **vicky367181** **08-11-2016**

 **Big shout out for this guys who followed the story and the days they did it. Thanks! It's not creepy that I care about who and when, right? XD**


	11. Marichat night Ch11

**AN: Guys, you're so cool so today I will be cool too :3. Remember the Adrinette chapter (10), this is Marichat! You love me now right?! XD**

The day ended with Adrien's tasks and lessons and he was home unable to go outside and meet with Mari. He realized that Adrien can't go but Chat Noir may be able to visit his princess.

"Plagg, claws out." He said.

"Ahhhh..." The cat kwami tried to resist the pull of the miraculous but it wasn't possible and he was sucked into the ring, making it black and transforming Adrien to the famous superhero Chat Noir.

He leaped out his big window and started running on the roofs of Paris. Feeling the air hitting him while he was running was one of his favorite things he wanted to be free and the miraculous allowed him to. He was enjoying the night view but he was still on the way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He was now on a roof from which he could see Marinette's window. He could see the lights in her room were on but it was late. _It seems the princess isn't sleeping… Purrrrfect._ He thought. He went on her balcony and knocked on the hatch.

Inside Marinette's room

Marinette heard a knock. She knew exactly it was. She quickly whispered. "Tikki, hide!"

Tikki flew to Marinette's computer and hid behind the monitor while saying. "Aren't you finally going to sleep?"

Marinette heard it but didn't respond. She wasn't sleeping because of what happened earlier today. She ran to the hatch and opened it letting Chat go in.

"Hi Chat, what brings you here?"

"My duty to protect you, princess." He said in a flirtatious way making her roll her eyes.

"I'm okay, don't you worry. Do you want to watch a film?"

"Sure, princess." He said and she roll her eyes again and turned on the computer, which was her TV too, making her reveal her screensaver, Adrien over and over again and a lot of hearts. "Seems like someone has a mad crush."

She blushed but she was trying to be more confident so the blush faded a bit and she said. "Yes I do." She said proudly.

"Seems like someone is being more confident than usually..." He said while smirking.

"Are we going to watch a movie or?" She said because he was starting to annoy her.

"Let's watch it." He sat on her bed and looked at the movie and she sat next to him. They both were wide awake at the beginning but it took only ten minutes for them to creep to the pillows and watch the movie while laying on the bed. Chat was making puns at the beginning but Marinette was always telling him to shut it. After some time he concentrated on the movie. They were enjoying it but after a hour Mari fell asleep. He noticed her but the movie was too interesting, he stayed to watch the movie. Unfortunately Marinette turned the lights off before going to the bed so then can concentrate on the screen, this wasn't a good idea because Chat became sleepy and eventually fell asleep too, next to her.

They woke up in the morning with extreme blushes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to." Chat broke the awkward silence.

"Uhh… Chat it's okay don't worry."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah. If it doesn't happen again..."

"Hehe… don't worry."

"Oh, I can't believe this! I won't be late for school."

"Hehe. I will go, purrrincess. Don't want you to be late."

"Okay, Chat."

"Bye." He said and went out of the window.

"Bye, Chat." She said be something escaped her lips. "...I love you..."

He was far away but his miraculous allowed him to hear from far away so he heard her.

While he was smirking on the way home she was cursing herself like crazy and hoping he didn't hear her but he did...

 **AN: Marinette's words will have serious consequences, if you didn't know I'm starting to work on the reveal part. And this was setting up for the next chapter. And yes, I'm evil I'll let you wonder what happens next. [insert evil Hawk Moth laugh, here]**


	12. A Quick note - New Chapters Coming Soon!

I have to tell you that I'm not working on my story. But I should. I'm really sorry if someone is really looking forward and isn't getting new chapters. The reason that I'm not posting new chapter is that I don't have the inspiration. I will continue to write tho and I promise I will do a few chapters without posting them to polish them and to make them better and let's hope I'll get them rolling and finally will finish the story.

Again, I'm sorry for not uploading new chapters.


End file.
